Listen To Your Heart
by gilmoregirl102
Summary: What if Emily introduced them? Emily introduced them. What if they turn into more? What if they try to hide it? What if they get caught? What If their lives are never the same?
1. Calls, Dinner, and Car trouble

AN: I lied for those of you that read my other stories, i'm making a new one without 5 chapters on each

**AN: I lied for those of you that read my other stories, i'm making a new one without 5 chapters on each. BTW--Lorelai is married to Christopher (I hate him but he just fit in this story) and it is a sophie/Rogan. Rory and Logan don't know each other but Stephanie and Rory are freinds. The two of them ( Steph and Rory) are roommates with Paris. Just a brief explanation that i hope is clear so..Ready...Set...READ!!**

Logan Huntzberger was in his dorm room with his two roommates, Colin McCrea and, Finn Rothschild. They were born into rich society. Logan was sitting on the couch watching his two best freinds fight over something, he didn't know what, when his his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up and cursed himself for not checking the ID when he heard who was on the other side.

"Logan!" Logan's mother Shira's voice boomed through the phone. She was obviously in a very good mood.

"Uh...Hey Mom, Why are you calling?" Logan said trying to not sound too bored-to-death.

"A mother can't call to check on her son once in a while. The pitty. Well anyways that isn't why I called." Logan just wanted her to get to the point."Well You, Me, and your father are going to a diner with the Gilmore's tonight."

"Why do I have to go! It's a friday! Friday's are not ment to be spent eating dinner with family freinds, but are ment to be spent partying!" Logan complained to his mother.

"Logan these are our good freinds. So you will come. See you there at 7!" Shira hung up before he could say another word. He was going dinner with the Gilmores tonight. Oh how fun.

Rory Gilmore-Hayden walked into her dorm room that she shared with her two best freinds, Stephanie Vanterbelt and Paris Geller. Their dorm was very well decorated beause of the three girls great taste in fashion.

It was 6:00 on a Friday night which ment she had to leave for dinner at her grandparents house in 45 minutes. She took a quick shower. She went to her closet after her shower and grabbed the dress she had bought that week. It was a silk navy blue, cut just above the knee, V-neck. It had thin strapps, since it was a April. She put on the dress and grabbed a pair of black pumps. She looked at the clocke dwhich flashed 6:40. She got into her blue Prius and Drove off toward her Grandparents house.

Logan pulled into the Gilmore driveway at 7:10 in his silver porshe. He saw that in the driveway there were three cars. One he knew was his parents but the other two he didn't know, a jeep and a blue Prius. He got out of his car and locked. Rigth when he rang the bell a nervous maid answered, grabbed his coat right out of his hands and pointed to the living room. He walked into the living room and noticed two unknown women. One looked like she was in her mid-thirties and the other looked early-twenties.

"Logan, how nice of you to join us" Shira said glaring at her ten minute late son. This was un-exceptable.

"Sorry Mom...traffic" Logan said making up an excuse. The real reason he was late was because Finn and Coli couldn't stop argueing.

"Logan! Its been so long!" Emily said."Logan I'd like to meat my daughter, Lorelai, and her daughter, Rory! Rory goes to Yale too!" Logan was stunned at the fact that this was the famous, Lorelai Gilmore, that he had admired ever since Honor told him about her. She had gotten away from society at 16. Logan looked over at Rory. Her Brown curls framed her face as her piercing beautiful blue eyes looked into his brown one's.

"Nice to meet you Logan" Rory said still gazing into his eyes. He smirked then went to sit. He noticed that the seat next to Rory happened to be the only one open was right next to Rory on the love seat. He sat down and smirked.

Rory immeditly fell in love with his chocolate brown eyes and charming smirk. He looked around her age.

Richard and Mitchum, Logan's father, left to go to Richard's study. Emily, Shira, and Lorelai all started to discuss Lorelai's wedding and how 'darling' it was. This left Rory and Logan to talk. They sat in silence till Rory spoke.

"So, Logan...What do you major in?" Rory asked trying to start a conversation.

"Journalism..sadly" Logan said trying to keep his father from hearing the last part.

"I do too. How can you not like it?" Rory asked shocked.

"Because I have no choice whether or not I want to be a journalist. I have be one. Do you work at the YDN? Are you an Ace reporter?" Logan said trying to avoid a conversation about his future.

"Yeah, do you? Of coarse you do. Stupid question. How come I never see you there?"

"Cause I'm never there if I don't have to be. But maybe I'll start coming more." He smirked. This smirk made her giggle nervously. She never giggled.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore" The maid said as she enterd the living room. They all got up and walked into the dinning room. The rest of the night was spent almost the samr as the first part.

Lorelai, Shira, and Mitchum had already left by the time Logan exccused himself. He walked out and got into his car. He sat in the car thinking about Rory. Her perfect eyes. He sat there for five minutes just remembering her. His thoughts came to a hault when the Gilmore's door opened. He glanced over as Rory stormed into her car.

She tried to start it but it wouldn't work. She tried again, still nothing. She groaned as she grabbed her cell phone, she would have to call Steph to pick her up. She tried to turn it on but it just wouldn't. Of coarse. Her anger simmered down a small bit when a knock came on her window. She turned and looked at the brown eyes on the other side. She opened her window.

"You having trouble there, Ace?" Logan asked in a concerned tone.

"Ace?" She questioned.

"Ace Reporter. Here." He said handing her his cell phone.

"Well I don't know the number of the person I want to call." Rory said trying to hand it back.

"Maybe I do. Who were you going to call?" He said scrolling through his contacts.

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt" He presed a few buttons then put the phone to her ear."

"Hello? Logan?" Stephanie asked.

"No It's me Rory"

"Why are calling from Logan's phone?" Steph asked. Rory explained the whole dinner story then handed the phone back to Logan.


	2. The Titanic, Lunch, and Dresses

AN: I really like when you all review

******AN: I really like when you all review! Sorry it took so long major writers block sorry! Okay now read the pretty little story. **

******PS: Hey I really want a beta but don't know how so if someone wants to be my beta or tell me how to get one than please tell me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or the titanic or Pete Wentz or Matt Czurchy

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

After that dinner at her grandparents house Rory had not seen Logan at all, even though she wanted to. It had been three months and she never pulled up the courage to ask Steph for his number. She was sitting on the couch in her dorm room watching "The Titanic" when Stephanie came out of her room.

"Hey Rory, What are you doing tomorrow?" Stephanie asked as she joined Rory on the couch.

"Nothing. Why?" Rory questioned as she turned to face her roommate.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to lunch with me and some old friends?"

"Sounds like fun!" She replied. She needed to get out and now was the perfect time.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Rory and Steph entered the restaurant the next day. They looked around the room till she saw them.

"Hey guys!" Steph said as she sat down on the edge next to one of them. "Guys this is Rory!"

"Hey,Logan?" She asked when she saw him.

"Oh right you two met at that dinner!" Steph said. She had "forgotten" that they had met. Rory sat down in the only empty seat.

"Hey Ace" He whispered into her ear. She hated it and loved it at the same time. How someone could cause so many feeling amazed her.

"I'm Colin," The boy sitting next Steph said. "And this is Finn" He said pointing to the drunk next to him.

"Hello Love, have you ever thought of dying you hair a nice ginger color?" Finn asked as he played with her hair.

"Um..No..." She replied. This was going to be interesting.

AAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

They finished their food and continued to talk.

"How can you eat that much?" Logan asked stunned at how much food she had eaten.

"I get it from my mom" She said. He just shook his head in shock.

"Okay, Logan you owe 76 dollars and Finn you owe 77 dollars" Colin said putting down his share.

"Wait why do I have to pay more?" Finn asked.

"Because refills aren't free"

"Oh...What about the girls?"

"Divided among us"

"Colin you don't have to do that," Rory said to him.

"Its no problem, now lets go!" Colin said standing up they all followed him out.

"What do you want to do?" Logan asked the girls as they walked down the street

"Shopping!" Steph exclaimed, she pulled Rory as fast as she could. The boys all groaned as they followed Steph and Rory into a store.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

"How long have we been here?" Logan whined. The girls had been shopping for forever and the boys didn't think they could stand another 'One more store' excuse.

Steph and Rory were looking through the rack when Steph pulled out a dress. "I bet Logan would love you in this" Steph said showing Rory the dress. "He is so going to fall for you! Actually he already has." Steph said stunning Rory.

"What?" She questioned her friend. Logan and her barely knew each other. He was good-looking, sweet, and smart-What was she saying she couldn't like Logan. No not at all.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. If you don't believe me then go put it on and ask him if he likes it." Steph said pushing Rory into the dressing room.

She looked at the dress in the mirror. It was a strapless black dress that went down to the floor. It had a slit up the right leg. It was beyond flattering.

"Why would I ever wear this dress?" Rory questioned coming out of the small room.

"Maybe to this." She handed Rory an invitation out of her pocket.

_**Dear Stephanie Vanderbelt and Rory Gilmore-Hayden,**_

_You are cordially invited to Christmas dinner at the Rothschild residence. _

_We would be pleased to see you there._

_-__Portia Rothschild_

"Okay now go show Logan that dress" Steph pulled Rory over to the boys. When she entered the room Logan's head immediately shot up. She looked so beautiful.

"Wow love, you look beautiful" Finn commented

"What do you think Logan?" Steph asked trying to get her friend to cave.

"Yah…beautiful" Logan said still stunned. Before Rory could respond both of their phones started ringing. They went over to separate corners of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rory! How are you?" Emily's voice boomed through the phone.

"Fine Grandma."

"I was talking with Portia Rothschild today and she invited us to their Christmas dinner!"

"I know I got an invitation"

"Oh well I took this as an opportunity for you to meet knew people" She said with an evil grin Rory could almost see. "So I have set up for a nice escort to meet you there!" Rory frowned. When would her grandma learn?

"Oh thanks grandma. But I have to go"

"Well good-bye Rory, have a nice day." Emily said hanging up on her line.

_Just great! Another snobby rich boy!_ Rory thought to herself.

**AN: Wow…I didn't like this chapter that much but u don't have to agree with me! Okay now please review and help me with my beta problem.**


	3. A N

AN: I'm sososo sorry

AN: I'm sososo sorry!! I accidentally posted chapter 3 of The Other Huntzberger on here! I'm so so sorry!


	4. Pink Limo's, Dates, and Lucky Shirts

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating for like two months and that was just an AN! I've been reading a lot of stories but not updating my own! Once again I'm really sorry….. It's kinda short but its better than nothing...**

* * *

Rory looked herself over in the large full-body mirror in front of her. She was wearing a floor length black strapless dress they had seen at the store. Steph had convinced her into buying it just to make Logan jealous. Her hair was in a bun except for a few curls framing her face. Tonight was the night of the Christmas dinner/ball at the Rothschild's. She still had no idea of who her mystery date was and she didn't really want to know. He was probably just some stuck up boy that would rather talk to Logan, Colin, and Finn than her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the Logan and Colin freely walked into the dorm. She came out of her room and greeted them. Ever since that lunch and shopping day they had all become very close friends.

"Hey guys, you look nice" She said noticing their fine attire.

"You too, Ace/Rory" Logan and Colin said at the same time.

"Where's Steph?" Colin asked. As if on cue she walked out in a light pink dress with thin spaghetti straps and sparkles on the upper torso. "Wow…You look…wow" Colin choked out.

"Thank you. Now lets go we don't want to be late now do we?" Steph said as they walked out of the room. They reached the parking lot and Steph's pink limo was waiting outside.

"Oh, Steph! I thought you were going to use the other limo!" Logan complained.

"No, This is more fun!" She said as she got into the limo.

After a long interesting ride the foursome reached the Rothschild's. To say it was big would be an understatement it was at least three time's bigger than Rory's grandparents house. The boys nervously got out of the car embaressed and were soon followed by the giggling girls. They entered the mansion and began making the rounds. Rory walked over to her grandmother.

"Rory! You're here! You look lovely!" Emily said as she gave her a hug. "Now do you remember that lovely Huntzberger boy, you met at dinner a few months ago?" Rory slowly nodded unsure as to where this was going. "Well he is your date!" She said as Shira and Logan approached them.

"Rory! That dress is just so cute!" Shira said. "Now you two have fun!" Emily and Shira quickly walked off to talk to their daughters.

"I guess you're my date," Logan said smirking. This was the first time his mother had ever set him up with someone who had an IQ higher than one of a squirrel.

"I guess, Hey look the guys are over there, Let's go," She said, They walked over to the corner that Finn and Colin were arguing about.

"I can't beleive you! You said that Seth took it!" Colin yelled waving a black worn out t-shirt around.

"But it looked so good on me, and it didn't look that great on you mate." The australian said.

"Guy's what's going on?" Logan asked wondering why his two best freinds were fighting, not like it was uncommon but still.

"Well FINN, he spilled wine on my tie! So I went up to his room to get another, and I find this!" He said raising up the grubby shirt for them to see.

"What is it?" Rory asked grimicing at the black piece of cloth.

"It's his 'lucky shirt'" Logan said smirking at the memories it had. Colin had been obsessed with it. Finn had borrowed it 5 years ago and never gave it back, saying that Seth had it.

"Um..okay, I'm...gonna go...get...a drink," Rory said trying to get away from the insanity. Logan follwed behind her.

The rest of the party went by pretty fast and Logan, Rory, Steph, Rose, Colin, and Finn all ended up in Finn's 'study', which of coarse had nothing a study should have, playing 'I never'. By the end they were all trashed and got driven back to Yale in the pink limo.

**Okay there it is kinda a filler but I'm having major writers block! Suggestions highly welcome! REVIEW!**


End file.
